The Ballerina
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka is a talented ballerina who dreams to be a Prima Ballerina someday. With the opening of Swan Lake just around the corner, and auditions even closer, she's prepared to work as hard as she can to get the part, even getting a male partner. Soul is at the top of his own class, and is willing to help Maka, though he can't help but be distracted by her grace, poise, and beauty. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**The Ballerina**

"Now class! First position! Good, everyone look at Maka. See how straight her legs are, and her control over her body is perfection!"

Maka was steadfast in her position, though she felt her muscles shake under her weight and flexed position. She was DWMA's prima ballerina, and she planned on becoming a diva ballerina soon. Auditions for Swan Lake were coming upon them and she dreamed of staring as Odette ever since she was a child. And ever since her mother had her join the DWMA's boarding school, Maka was to expect nothing less of perfection in her performances. The Ballet Mistress has always been appreciative and impressed by Maka's hard working skills and mastery of the basics of ballet. Maka was at the height of her intermediate level and was on the brink of becoming in the advanced stage.

"Alright clase! I want you to practice for the upcoming auditions for Swan Lake! I except one of you ladies to star as Odette." She looked at Maka and smiled.

"Now, practice for another two hours and you are done for the night. The boys will be in here in three hours so get going! Stretch and go through the positions, work on your arabesques, assembles, pique turns, attitude, ballon, battement, chasses, and any weak parts of the ballet. Understood?"  
"Yes Ballet Mistress!" All twelve girls responded in unison. All of them were intermediate, there were twenty girls in beginners, twelve in intermediate, and fifteen in advanced. These numbers were always firm and never changed. With the boys there were the same amount, making the school have a total of ninety-four students, plus six amateur ballerinas, three girls and three boys awaiting an opening; also known as the probation class. The top female student was Zasuki Mimachuri and the top male was Soul Eater Evans. Maka was first in her intermediate class, but it wasn't good enough, she had to be at the top of the school, she wouldn't settle for anything less; she worked on the basics for eight hours, intermediate steps for ten hours, and advanced for a minimum of four hours. She spent the rest of the day on stretching, eating healthy, maintaining a slim weight, exercising, and school work until she nearly dropped from exhaustion.

Two hours passed and Maka was working on her attitude stance along with her arabesque, just when she was balancing the boys walked in, she ignored them and continued. Next she began to work on her assemble and her pique turns. The ballet instructor for the boys walked over and talked to her.

"Maka, you should rest." He was concerned for her health and stamina.

"Misuser I can last for another hour, please?" Her jade eyes begged him for more time.

"Alright. I'll have one of the cavaliers work with you for the par de duex if you'd like."

"Thank you!"

"Haha, alright. Soul!"

"Yes sir?"  
"I would like you to work with Maka on the par de duex for Swan Lake. Is that all right with you?"

"Fine sir." He looked over and winked his crimson eye at Maka.

She blushed, but ignored him and stretched more. Next was her battlement, then she began to warm up for ballon, the most challenging she had to face. She watched herself in the mirror and was dissatisfied at her slightly bent knees. Each time she failed, she repeated the step five times. Another two hours passed, Maka was in the bathroom washing up and getting some water, when she walked out she saw Soul waiting for her, his white-silvery hair slightly moist and stuck to his head, he pulled out his black headband and pushed his hair out of his face. He lifted his perfect tan face to look up at her, his orange shirt clung tight to his muscular torso, and his black tights were slightly loose so that his leg muscles were noticeable, yet nothing was unnecessarily being revealed. Maka blushed at how handsome he was. Maka walked over, her light pink leotard was tight on her small torso (which most ballerinas acquired,) and her tutu was a light cloth that hung down barely coving her upper thighs, and her white tights clung to her toned and muscular long slim legs, and her red pointe shoes made her look like a doll. Her dirty blond hair was up in a tight bun, and her bangs were pinned to her right side, in order to allow her jade green eyes to focus on her task. She was quite sweaty, but cooled down after her little break.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."  
"It's cool. You needed a break, you were working pretty hard out there." He gave her a friendly smile, his shark-like teeth shone like pearls. Maka couldn't help but stare.  
"What?"

"Hmm, oh nothing, I just like your smile." She smiled at him, showing just how cute she was as her jade eyes shown with delight. Soul couldn't help but blush, as he looked away, yet stepping forward and grabbing her hand.

"Let's go." He pulled her forward, causing her graceful body to point her toes as she walked forward.

"Alright well, let's warm up first."

Maka nodded her head as she bent over with ease, touching the floor. Soul couldn't help but observe her limberness. _Ballerinas are the best! _He thought, seeing just how far she could stretch.

"Soul." She looked up, causing him to blush again.

"Shouldn't you be stretching too?" She smiled at him as he began to stretch his arms, still able to watch her. As Maka stood to stretch herself out on the bar, Soul stretched his legs, looking up at her. Maka glanced down at him and winked just to get his goat. Soul laughed at how carefree she could be; he was so used to seeing her tense and working her butt off all the time, but she seemed more relaxed.

"Enjoying the view?" She continued to tease him until he refocused.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, just don't drop me when we start to do our lifts."

"Right! I won't I promise, it would be uncool of me to drop my partner." He gave her a thumbs up and smiled at her again, causing chills to run through her body.

"Ok, first let's start with turns."

"Ok." Maka got into first position as she adjusted herself in his arms. She spun easily under his hands as he led her in a waltz type of turns until she trusted him to practice battlement and her pique turns.

"Alright, ready to do some lifts?"  
"Ya." Maka nodded her head as she neared his center and assemble for a few minutes as he helped lift her off the ground. She began to trust him and asked him to lift her and she did an arabesque with ease. Soul couldn't help but notice how her face glowed under the stage lights.

"I'm ready!" Maka called out.

"You want to start the dance?"

"Ya!"

Soul nodded as the got into position. They began slowly and passionately expressed the love between the two characters they portrayed. Maka was diligent yet sincere about her emotions. The dance ended as they embraced in the last pose, their eyes locked in a rather romantic gaze.

"Wow, you're amazing. You should be in the advanced class."

"Thanks, I'm working on it. I just need to prove to the Ballet Mistress that I'm ready, but that includes getting the part of Odette."

"Hmm, do you really want it though?"  
"Yes, I've always dreamed of staring in Swan Lake, and now I'm almost there."

"Ya." Soul's lips were closing in on Maka's, until.

"That was perfection!" The Ballet Mistress and the male instructor walked in on the two embarrassed teens that separated from each other immediately.

"Thank you mademoiselle and misuser." Maka muttered out.

Soul nodded and looked down.

"Maka, if you dance like that at auditions you'll be in for sure!" She gave Maka a tight hug, and Maka embraced her. The Ballet Mistress was like her mother. And Soul looked at his instructor awaiting his critique.

"Nice job, you handled her like a delicate flower, you'll get Prince Siegfried for sure. You should take her out to celebrate." He nudged Soul.

"Maka, why don't you two go out?" The Ballet Mistress insisted.

"I have to shower!"

"I'll wait!" Soul blushed at his response, but more so at his ease dropping.

"Oh, ok. Thank you again mademoiselle and misuser."

They nodded, both smiling at her.

"Soul, you go too."

Soul ran off to the showers.

"Maka, wait up!"

She turned around at the sound of her name, her face flushed.

"You were really beautiful, I just wanted you to know that."

"T-thank you. You were wonderful too."  
"Thanks." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?"  
"Sure!"

"Ok, meet you in like an hour?"

"Ya, ok!" She gave him a peck on the cheek as she ran into the bathroom, grateful that she brought nice spare clothes with her. Soul blushed and clenched his hand into a fist out of victory. He fluttered over to the boy's shower room.

An hour passed and Soul was waiting just outside the girl's shower room. His hair was damp, but still in its spiky state with the headband only holding back part of his bangs, his red dress shirt was complimented with a loosely tied black tie, and his ember black jeans hug tightly to his muscular lets, his black high top convers made him look like quite the outlaw rather than the prestigious ballet dancer he was. His eyes shot up at the door when he saw the Aphrodite of a ballet dancer before him. Her pale skin glowed under her jade green dress that hug tightly to her torso as it flowed down just below her knees, the small green sash kept the dress tight to her body, the small bow and remainder of the sash swayed back and forth with each step. Her hair was down, straight, damp, and long. It reached past her shoulders; some was partially pulled back with a gold brooch to show off her girlish face. Her jade eyes shown as her long bangs hung between her eyes and were distributed along her round face to make her look mature, yet elegant. Her long slim and muscular arms swayed with her movements, making her turquoise bracelet shine, and her long muscular slim legs were pushing her forward; toes pointed with each step, and her legs straightened rather than bent from time to time. A skill acquired by the top dancers. Her small and delicate feet were in ballet looking turquoise flats made of silk material to make them look like pointe shoes.

"Wow." Was all Soul managed to get out.

"Ready? Cause I'm starving!"

They both laughed as Soul offered his arm. He led her to a small French restaurant, where they got a small booth hidden in a corner.

"Soul, this place is amazing!"  
"Ya, they always go all out for holidays."

"Right, today's Valentine's Day isn't it? And you picked a French restaurant too! How romantic!" Maka reached out for his hand as he scooted in closer, their legs touching.

"Ya, I thought it would be better than spending the day with a bunch of stupid guys pocking fun at owey gooey couples."

"Haha, ya this is much better than chick flick night for singles. Haha."

"You really go to that?"  
"Sometimes, but I prefer to practice or memorize the choreography for the dances that Odette does."

"Cool." Soul brought her hand to his lips as he kissed it gently, bringing a flushed expression upon both their faces.

"It will be an honor to work with you on this ballet."  
"But I don't even know if I'll get the part or not!"  
"You're the type of person to achieve whatever goals you set you're mind to. I've seen it."

Maka blushed, as she looked deep into his crimson eyes, finding a longing desire in them.

"You practice with the intermediate class, then you go in the corner until our class is done, then you put the music on and practice more. I always see you at the gym or on the track, or in the library. I never see you sitting around and moping about how the Ballet Mistress critiques you on your dancing. You just find it as a challenge and you work harder. It's all so cool and amazing, and I love that about you."

"You w-what?"

"I said I love that about you."  
"B-but I hardly know you."

"Don't you believe love at first par de duex?"

"Haha, maybe, you most certainly challenge me on that thought."

"Haha, cool."

Their faces closed the small distance between them until they could feel each other's hot breath on their trembling lips. They both neared their distance until they felt their lips were firmly pressed against one another. Soul held her by the waist as Maka reached her lengthy arms around Soul's neck. They began to French kiss until their food arrived. They fed each other and shared a piece of chocolate cake.

"This was the coolest Valentine's Day ever!" He stretched his arms around his new girlfriend.

"Ya it was." She pulled his arm around her as she laid her head against his chest.

"Wanna go watch a movie in my apartment?"

"Sure Soul!"

They walked over to the apartment building and requested a shared partner apartment only granted to permanent ballet partners that were rarely approved. But shockingly the Ballet Mistress already had their room made and all their things put in there, waiting for the new couple.

"Wow they put all our stuff away and everything." Soul was shocked at how clean the room was.

"Ya, they even organized all my shoes and leos like I always do." She observed the organization of her clothing in her room. She walked out into Soul's adjacent room that was just across from hers. They had one bathroom, a small kitchen and decent sized living room. There was a red love seat along with a widescreen TV with Soul's video games, and all Maka's movies. Maka also noticed the library shelf in her room with all her books, metals, and pictures of previous performances, and ballet events. Maka grabbed her light blue blanket with a white swan on it and ran over to Soul on the couch. They were both in their pajamas now; Soul wore a white shirt and black-red checkered pants, while Maka wore a large light blue shirt with green spandex. She plopped alongside him as he adjusted the blanket and pulled her closer to him. Maka sat between his legs and rested her head on his collarbone as his arms were protectively around her; she rested her arms in her lap and looked up at Soul occasionally to receive a nice kiss. They stayed like this the remainder of the night, until Maka suggested they go to bed for early morning rehearsal. They were to work in the pairs group from seven to nine, then individual work from ten to two. Then they had classes from three to nine at night, then the weekend would commence and auditions would be on Monday.

"Alright time for bed! Sleep with me?" Maka looked up at her partner who nodded his head, wrapped her up in her blanket and carried her to her bed. Maka unwrapped herself as Soul slid in to cuddle with her, they gave each other a little goodnight kiss, after they brushed their teeth and they fell asleep shortly after kissing each other goodnight.

The next few days flew by, as the couple grew stronger in not only their relationship, but also their studies, and their dancing. It was the following Friday and the cast list was out, Soul and Maka were the first to have a look.

"Maka Albarn. OH MY GOSH SOUL LOOK!" She jumped about, chasseing over and over in her blue pointe shoes, her tutu fluttering about with her movements.

"Let's see, Soul Eater Evans. Cool. I guess I'm your Prince Charming." He hugged her from behind as she kissed him generously.

"Wanna celebrate?"

"Ya, let's go dancing!"

Soul nodded his head and carried Maka on his shoulders back to their apartment. Maka giggling with joy as he spun her about, they went out and had a marvelous time. Rehearsals began Monday, and Soul and Maka were pushed to their limit, but after much arguing, kissing and making up, and rehearsals later, the recital came about. Their performance was exquisite. Maka was praised for her perfect performance as she was bumped up to advanced ballet clase and was awarded top Prima Ballerina at the academy. Soul was also awarded the top male ballet dancer of the academy and they spent many years dancing together and loving every moment with one another. Years later they married and told their children and grand children about their adventures and accomplishments, always encouraging them to pursue their dreams just as the ballerina did long ago.


End file.
